


Breakfast

by CerealMonster



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke spent the night at the Belcher's and Gene made breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Short bit of fluff requested by an anon on tumblr! I didn't really have a plot prompt to go off of, so this was the best I could do :")

A lump of soft cloth landed on Zeke’s face, waking him from his slumber.

“Whu-” Zeke reached out for the cloth in question, finding one of Gene’s socks in his hair. “Geney-boy, why’d you-”

“SHHH,” Gene cut him off, taking his wrist and pulling him out of the bed.

“What’re you doin’...” Zeke was still half asleep, simply lazily following Gene down the hallway.

“I’ve created a masterpiece,” Gene said, pushing the door open to the kitchen. “I call it: The Gene. Hold on to your butt, because you’re about to be _blown away_.” He gestured to a plate of mystery food, concealed by a bunch of spare napkins.

“I’m clenchin’ as tight as I can; what’ve you got for me?”

“BEHOLD!” Gene whisked away the napkins, revealing what looked like a waffle that was covered in bacon, a hamburger paddy, some honey, and topped with whipped cream.

How the display hadn’t been disturbed by the napkins lying on top, Zeke wasn’t sure.

“Hoo boy, that sure is a masterpiece you’ve got goin’ on there,” Zeke paused as his eyes scanned the room, “...but, I think you’re missin’ a little somethin’.”

Gene gasped as his hands flew to his chest in offense. “MISSING? What could be missing? I covered all the important food groups: meat, wheat, and sugar!”

Zeke only laughed as he reached into a cabinet and retrieved a bottle of chocolate sauce, causing Gene’s eyes to light up.

“Zeke, you beautiful genius.” Gene walked over to marvel at their creation.

Zeke threw an arm around Gene’s shoulders. “It’s almost too perfect to eat, don’tcha think?”

Gene sighed and shook his head. “Oh, Zeke, Zeke, Zeke. You have much to learn. _Nothing_ is too perfect to eat.” With that, he pulled two forks from the kitchen drawer, handing one to Zeke. “Care to do the honors, my good man?”

The boy in question grinned and accepted the fork. “It would be my honor.”


End file.
